That's What Friends Are for
That's What Friends Are For is a song dedicated to friendship. It was first released on CD and cassette. On 24th February 2016, it was finally released as a CGI music video for the Thomas' YouTube World Tour. There has also been a Norwegian version released. Lyrics :When you think life's unfair :And you feel nobody cares :Don't be afraid to open the door :Then you'll find you're not alone anymore :Sometimes there's rainy days :You may need help along the way :Do not despair, you know we'll be there :That's What Friends are For :All pull together :All join hands :Old friends together forever :We are the best friends :We stand as one :Whatever life may bring :We are never alone :We're together, forever :As one :Life's full of ups, and downs :Just like a merry-go-round :Happy or sad, we will stick by your side :That's What Friends are For :All pull together :All join hands :Old friends together forever :We are the best friends :We stand as one :Whatever life may bring :We are never alone :We're together, forever :One day, we may be apart :And the distance may sadden our hearts :Wherever we stray, remember this day :Friends together, forever :We stay Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * Spencer * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Stephen * Porter * Gator * Timothy * Marion * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Slip Coaches * Duncan * Luke * Millie * Harold * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * The Teacher * The Deputy Minister Locations * Island of Sodor ** Sodor Suspension Bridge ** Brendam Docks ** Tidmouth Sheds ** Sodor Steamworks ** Victor's Shed ** Sodor Suspension Bridge ** Sodor Slate Quarry ** Sodor China Clay Company ** Sodor Search and Rescue Centre ** Knapford ** The Fenland Track ** Wellsworth ** Maron ** Crosby Lake * Misty Island Footage Used * Thomas in Charge * Gordon and Ferdinand * James to the Rescue * Happy Hiro * Sodor Surprise Day * King of the Railway * Not Now, Charlie! * The Thomas Way * The Afternoon Tea Express * Tale of the Brave * Duck in the Water * Duck and the Slip Coaches * No Steam Without Coal * Spencer's VIP * Duncan the Humbug * Marion and the Dinosaurs * The Adventure Begins Trivia * Mike O'Donnell has stated that there was a music video made for this song as well as one for Rules and Regulations. The reason for this music video never being released was because it was too sad for the overall tone of the show. * In the YouTube World Tour version, additional instruments and vocals are heard throughout the song and the soloist lines before the final line are removed. This version was also mixed differently to accommodate the new instruments and vocals. * According to a YouTube comment, Mike O'Donnell stated that the song was exclusively made for the fourth series and for the album Thomas and the Best-kept Station Competition. Home Media Releases CDs * Thomas and the Best-Kept Station Competition Music Video File:That's What Friends Are For - CGI Music Video Category:Songs Category:Thomas' YouTube World Tour